Muñeca de trapo
by Ashabi
Summary: •Songfic• Los silencios de Sasuke son fríos y largos, tal como el invierno. Mientras una mariposa pasional crece en su interior por Sakura, su corazón está lleno de pena, impidiéndole el dejar de ser una muñeca de trapo que calla sus sentimientos y anhelos. Y eso le está costando, pues puede perder a su amada molestia.


**Disclaimer:** La obra "Naruto" no me pertenece, créditos a Masashi Kishimoto. Y tampoco me pertenece la letra de la canción "Muñeca de trapo" de la banda española: "La oreja de Van Gogh".

 **Advertencias:** El songfic está ubicado después de la novela: "Sasuke Shinden".

* * *

 _Para "Blossom Lu", por ser una amiga incondicional y estar ahí conmigo en las buenas, las malas y en las locuras._

 **ɸ**

 **Muñeca de trapo**

 **ɸ**

El susurrar del viento llega a sus oídos y sus pasos resuenan en la tierra, evocando el crujir de las hojas con cada paso que da.

Su cabello negro se ondea con dramatismo por el viento otoñal y sus labios se encuentran fruncidos, reprimiendo una sonrisa, de esas que no ha dado desde que era un niño encantado con su hermano. Las puertas de la Aldea de la Hoja se muestran frente a sus ojos bicolor y el sol le golpea con más fuerza en ese instante, apresurándolo a entrar.

Sasuke Uchiha ha terminado su viaje de redención y vuelve ahora a la tierra que lo vio nacer.

 **.**

 _Como esos cuadros que aún están por colgar,_ _  
_ _como el mantel de la cena de ayer._ _  
_ _Siempre esperando a que te diga algo más,_ _  
_ _y mis sentidas palabras no quieren volar._

 **.**

 **I**

No quiere pensar ni buscarle explicación a lo que está haciendo ahora mismo.

Sus pupilas están mirando en este momento a dos mujeres conversando amenamente, una es rubia y otra es de un extravagante cabello rosa. La presencia de él está a unos metros del pequeño restaurante donde están ellas, y parece más que está realizando una misión de espionaje que un mero capricho, ya que está detrás de un árbol, dándole la ventaja de parecer desapercibido.

Sasuke no entiende la razón por la cual Sakura últimamente ronda sus pensamientos. Desde que ella lo recibió hace meses cuando volvió a Konoha con un cálido abrazo, lágrimas de alegría y anhelantes sollozos clamando su nombre, las cosas parecen ser diferentes entre ellos.

La extrañó, se dio cuenta en aquel momento, pero jamás lo admitió. Se limitó a levantar ligeramente la comisura de sus labios, sintiéndose en casa.

Uchiha se pasa una mano por el rostro al notar que su mirada se halla justamente en los labios de Sakura, oteándola al hablar con su voz cantarina y chillona. Es entonces que siente que algo lo golpea en su interior.

¿Cuántas ocasiones no le ha hablado aquella mujer y él la ha ignorado olímpicamente? ¿O cuántas veces le respondió pero de forma tan seca como un bosque hecho cenizas?

Sasuke harto, se marcha al sentirse estúpido por espiar, sintiéndose a salvo porque Sakura no lo vio. Lo que él no sabe, es que hasta él puede errar.

 **.**

 _Lo nunca dicho se disuelve en té,_ _  
_ _como el infiel dice "nunca lo haré"._ _  
_ _Siento que estoy en una cárcel de amor,_ _  
_ _me olvidarás si no firmo mi declaración._

 **.**

 **II**

En Konoha ha llegado la época del florecimiento de los cerezos. La aldea no deja de verse envuelta en un manto rosado, haciéndola lucir bella y delicada, tal como un pétalo de aquella flor.

La brisa es tibia al rozar sus rostros, y sus reacciones son diferentes, Sasuke estornuda porque una mota de polvo se le introdujo en la nariz, en cambio, Sakura cierra los ojos y suspira, aspirando el dulce olor del ambiente.

Ambos se encuentran sentados sobre una manta amarilla extendida bajo la sombra de un gran árbol rosado, y ubicados en una pequeña colina están, teniendo la privacidad a sus pies. Uchiha observa el rostro fascinado de Sakura al disfrutar del _Hanami_ y se alborota los cabellos con su única mano, observando al firmamento.

Los sentimientos de Sasuke parecen saltar en su interior y está seguro del motivo, esa es la razón por la cual están disfrutando el cumpleaños de Sakura con tal privacidad.

Quiere darle a entender que está comenzando a sentir sensaciones extrañas por ella.

Sakura ajena al tormento mental de Sasuke, saca con tranquilidad de su bolso verde menta un termo, tazas de porcelana y una pequeña bolsa con hierbas, dispuesta a preparar té para ambos. Al hacerlo, le extiende una taza a él, siendo recibido el gesto con un asentimiento de cabeza. Ella bebe su té y separa con lentitud la taza de porcelana de sus labios a los segundos, conformándose con un solo trago. Sakura entonces, observa a Sasuke con insistencia, comenzando a morderse el labio inferior.

Pasan los años y Sakura parece no dejar la manía de ponerse nerviosa con la presencia de él.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿querías decirme algo?

Los labios de él se entreabren y desean hablar, pero se cierran al instante al sentir una prisión invisible en su boca y en su corazón, es entonces que Sasuke bebe por primera vez de su taza de té.

—Nada.

Sasuke sabe perfectamente que las cosas se consiguen expresando los anhelos. Mas decide callar, ignorando al acelerado golpeteo de su corazón al sentir el dulce aroma de Sakura rozando su nariz, producto de la brisa primaveral.

 **.**

 _Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar_ _,_ _  
_ _por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar._ _  
_ _Eres todo lo que más quiero,_ _  
_ _pero te pierdo en mis silencios._

 **.**

 **III**

La distancia cercana es la que más duele.

Sakura por todas las labores que tiene para con el Hospital de Konoha, así como para su clínica para niños, ha forjado un involuntario alejamiento de sus seres queridos con ella. Alejamiento que ha llegado hacia Sasuke.

Él es orgulloso y por temor a las sensaciones nuevas que está experimentando por Sakura, no busca un encuentro con ella, espera que el azar le dé todo en las manos.

Mas el azar suele divertirse y es irónicamente invisible pero existente, por lo que Sasuke por azares del destino, se ha encontrado con una imagen nada agradable para sus pupilas en una de las calles principales de la aldea.

El hijo del Señor feudal del País del Fuego, camina hombro a hombro junto a Sakura, conversando de cosas que Uchiha no llega a oír. No obstante, Sasuke sí logra ver la pequeña risita de Sakura por algún comentario del joven que le acompaña.

—Mierda—murmura él, dándose la vuelta para marcharse del lado contrario al dúo.

A Sasuke le sabe agrío saber, que a pesar de todo el amor que Sakura le ha profesado a través de los años, existe la probabilidad de perderla, si no es que ya la está perdiendo.

 **.**

 _Cada silencio es una nube que va_ _  
_ _detrás de mí sin parar de llorar._ _  
_ _Quiero contarte lo que siento por ti,_ _  
_ _que me escuche hablar la luna de enero mirándote a ti._

 **.**

 **IV**

La brisa veraniega recorre cada rincón de Konoha, llenándola de calidez y anunciando la época más calurosa del año.

Sasuke transita a paso lento pero firme las calles de la aldea, ignorando las miradas reprobatorias de algunos aldeanos hacia su persona. Se ha tenido que acostumbrar a la sensación, porque después de todo sabe perfectamente que sus acciones pasadas orillaron los prejuicios hacia él.

Es entonces que suspira de forma imperceptible al sentir el clima a todo su esplendor al no haber sombra por la calle donde camina. A él le gusta más el frío, pero no es un dios como para decidir por sí mismo las épocas, por lo que se resigna a la estación del año.

Uchiha quiere frío para nivelar la temperatura del ambiente con la de su corazón, y sentirse nuevamente cómodo con lo helado de su interior. Durante mucho tiempo se sintió bien con su esencia áspera y gélida, pero la pequeña mariposa que crece a diario dentro de su cuerpo, le enseña que quizás debe dejar pasar una brisa llena de calor hacia su corazón.

Quizás debe de comenzar a aceptar que el cariño que está sintiendo por Sakura supera cualquier tipo de lazo fraternal o melancólico.

Sasuke entonces, sonríe con una de esas sonrisas que no llegan a los ojos, de esas que salen cuando la ironía ahoga y se necesita sacarla de alguna forma.

No es nada nuevo que sepa de aquellos sentimientos insospechados. Lo ha negado tantas veces que terminó convenciéndose de lo contrario. Y no le ha servido de nada, pues la mariposa pasional sigue ahí, en su pecho, recordándole a cada segundo el rosado cabello, los ojos color verde esmeralda, y el menudo cuerpo de Sakura.

El cielo se encuentra despejado de toda nube y parece ser que no lloverá, el pronóstico apunta a ello. Mas Sasuke no lo siente así, él puede jurar que tiene la sensación de que una nube gris flota sobre su cabeza, mojándolo con gotas de agua en nombre de cada silencio que ha permitido entre ella y él.

Sasuke no lo nota, pero en su andar distraído, ha llegado a la vieja banca donde ocurrió uno de los sucesos más importantes de su vida y de la de Sakura. Al observar su entorno, achica los ojos al observar aquella banca y decide sentarse, sintiendo como brisas de aire rápidas, el recuerdo de Sakura rogándole que se quedara o la llevara consigo.

Puede parecer que él nunca lo tomó importancia a aquel momento, no obstante, sí le agarró manía al recuerdo y sabe perfectamente que aquella noche de luna llena abundante de ruegos y titubeos, sucedió en el mes de enero.

Por un momento, Sasuke cierra los ojos y su menta recrea como sería si ella estuviera en este instante con él, mirándolo con dulzura. Él no necesitaría rogar y suplicar para que Sakura entendiera sus sentimientos. Ella siempre lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

Porque ella es suya, para él lo es, un Uchiha sabe que cuando quiere a alguien, lo protegerá él mismo, sintiendo el poder de la pertenencia. El amor siempre ciega de carmín las emociones de los descendientes de Indra.

Sasuke se levanta de golpe de la banca al sentir una verdad golpear a sus pensamientos en este instante. De nada sirve dejar que la mariposa se acurruque junto a su corazón si él continuará con sus silencios. Aquella verdad entonces, aviva las lágrimas de la nube gris sobre su cabeza.

 **.**

 _Mis ojos son dos cruces negras_ _  
_ _que no han hablado nunca claro._ _  
_ _Mi corazón lleno de pena_ _  
_ _y yo una muñeca de trapo._

 **.**

 **V**

Las hojas caen de cada árbol que adorna a Konoha, llenando a la aldea de colores amarillos y rojizos, todo ello apunta a que es otoño nuevamente.

Hoy se cumple un año desde que Sasuke retornó a la aldea, aunque parece ser que el gusto no durará más, su presencia en la oficina del Hokage le da la certeza de deducir aquello. Sasuke entonces, recorre con la mirada la oficina del Sexto Hokage y cuando la posa en él, frunce el ceño, apremiando a su antiguo profesor a hablar.

—Verás Sasuke, ha surgido…

El minutero del reloj avanza a paso lento durante la conversación entre los varones, y al acabar la charla, Sasuke sale de la oficina a paso sosegado y titubeante. Al llegar al exterior, él suspira y observa con desinterés el vapor que salió de sus labios al suspirar.

De camino hacia su departamento, piensa en cada cosa dicha por Kakashi, y su ensimismamiento,hace que no note en un principio como Sakura camina a su lado, mirándolo con ojos curiosos. Mas su error no tarda en ser corregido en menos de dos segundos y él vira la mirada hacia ella, observándola con atención.

Es por ello que las usuales blancas mejillas de Sakura, se tiñen de rojo, haciendo juego de manera irónica con sus hebras rosadas.

—Sasuke-kun, hola.

Sasuke asiente con lentitud sin dejar de mirarla, indicándole que le devuelve el saludo. Es entonces que ella decide unirse a la jugada y otea con atención al único orbe visible que tiene Sasuke, buscando palabras que él quiera decirle a ella pero que no se atreve a contar por su característica personalidad fría.

Uchiha desvía la mirada, completamente incómodo, y no duda en decir lo que está rondando en sus pensamientos.

—Saldré de nuevo de la aldea por largo tiempo. Hay información pendiente de Kaguya por investigar y el único que puede hacerlo, soy yo.

Él no recuerda haberle dado explicaciones alguna vez a ella. Mas lo ha hecho en este instante y observa impasible como el rostro de Sakura luce desilusionado por un instante, reflejando como un libro abierto todas las emociones que la recorren detrás de sus ojos verdes.

—Oh, conque por eso lucías tan concentrado. ¿Cuándo te marchas?

Sasuke reprime una sonrisa al notar el tono tan forzado de Sakura al hablar, lo está viendo con sus propios ojos, ella todavía lo quiere. Y está seguro de que él también la quiere con más intensidad que cualquier otro sentimiento, pero el problema recae en su miedo a amar, durante toda su vida fue manipulado como una muñeca de trapo al antojo de los demás y por ello le cuesta decidir en qué creer.

Le han quitado todo lo que ha amado, y ya no quiere seguir queriendo con tal intensidad, teme perder a alguien más. Sigue siendo esclavo de sus fantasmas.

—¿Sasuke-kun?

Los labios rosados de ella se mueven con lentitud y a Sasuke le da un vuelvo en el estómago al imaginar por un momento como sería estampar sus labios a los de ella. Niega con la cabeza con lentitud, reubicando sus prioridades.

—La siguiente semana.

—¿Y cuándo…?

—Si quieres venir conmigo, sólo dilo.

Sakura suelta con brusquedad el aire que retenía en sus pulmones, jadeado sonoramente. Sasuke ha descubierto el porqué de tantas preguntas. Estaba tanteando terreno para pedirle ir con él.

—Pues eso quiero, Sasuke-kun. Y no quiero un "no tienes nada que ver con mis pecados" como negación. No esta vez.

Sasuke niega con la cabeza.

—¿Y qué no tienes una vida aquí? Tus padres, el hospital, los niños que cuidas.

Uchiha le ha preguntado aquello para que ella le dé la respuesta a su cuestión: ¿Qué tanto lo quiere? Con ello medirá su amor, la inseguridad lo ataca y no razona.

—¡¿Y te tengo que repetir que nada de eso sirve si no estás tú Sasuke?! —Sakura golpea la pared junto a ellos con su puño derecho, causándole grietas a la estructura—. Quiero ir contigo, apoyarte y serte de ayuda con mi ninjutsu médico.

Algo en lo más profundo del interior de Sasuke parece romperse. La ausencia del "kun" en su nombre y que Sakura no repita esta vez que lo ama con todo su corazón, le duele. Y sin embargo no lo demuestra, en cambio, sonríe arrogante y lleva su única mano a la cabeza de Sakura, revolviéndole los cabellos.

—Tienes toda la semana para dejar resueltas tus cosas.

Sasuke se da media vuelta y comienza a marcharse, pero antes de desaparecer de la vista de Sakura, él dice:

—Ah y por cierto, creo que tendrás que pagar esa pared.

Ella con sus ojos verdosos mira cada paso con el que se aleja Sasuke de sí misma y se lleva una mano a su pecho, donde está el corazón. Metros más adelante, él hace lo mismo, intentando nivelar la intensidad de los latidos de su corazón lleno de pena.

Si no ha sido capaz de confesar algo, entonces, está conforme con que ella esté a su lado.

 **.**

 _No tengo miedo al fuego eterno,_ _  
_ _tampoco a sus cuentos amargos,_ _  
_ _pero el silencio es algo frio_ _  
_ _y mis inviernos son muy largos._

 **.**

 **VI**

La nieve ha cubierto a cada rincón del mundo ninja, y el paisaje que muestra en el bosque por el cual avanzan, muestra tapetes blanquecinos en cada metro de tierra.

Los copos de nieve que caen del cielo, inspiran inocencia, y Sasuke no deja de admirar la silueta de Sakura jugando con la nieve. Aunado a lo que sus ojos ven, el ambiente del bosque permite escuchar la brisa recorriendo cada rincón, y aunque carece del canto de las aves, el cielo muestra numerables parvadas de aves dirigiéndose a una tierra mejor.

Es demasiado hermoso para ser verdad.

Sasuke levanta ligeramente la comisura de sus labios al ver como ella se lanza al suelo y forma ángeles en el manto blanco, soltando carcajadas llenas de inocencia.

—¡Sasuke-kun, únete!

Él no aparta la mirada de ella y se muerde el labio inferior para no soltarse a reír entre dientes por la actitud de Sakura.

—No Sakura. Sólo apresúrate, que en un rato debemos seguir avanzando.

La muchacha de hebras rosadas hace un puchero al no salirse con la suya. Aun así, continúa jugando con la nieve, intercalando risas y gritos por la frialdad del clima. Sasuke decide recargarse en un árbol a menos de un metro de ella y por un momento observa a su alrededor, notando por un milisegundo una sombra moviéndose en la espesura del bosque.

Frunce el ceño Uchiha y activa su _Sharingan,_ buscando a aquella presencia.

—¿Pasa algo, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke niega con la cabeza al volver a cerciorarse que no hay nada en donde están, y se convence que quizá fue un animal rondando por ahí, desactivando su _dojutsu._

—No, tú sigue jugando, molestia.

Sakura achica los ojos al digerir como la ha llamado y suelta un chillido indignado, llamando la atención de él. Al notar la mirada de su compañero en ella, Sakura se muerde el labio inferior con suavidad y deja de jugar, sintiéndose desnuda por la profundidad con que la mira.

—¡No me llames molestia, Sasuke-kun!

Aunque su reclamo por un momento lo asusta por haberla herido verbalmente, más pronto que tarde reconoce que Sakura está jugando a discutir, ya que lo está mirando sin indicios de coraje en su fino rostro. Sasuke suspira y admira el vapor que sale de sus labios con el acto.

—Eso eres. Podríamos seguir avanzando pero tenías que pararte a jugar con la nieve. Ni cuando teníamos-

Las palabras de Sasuke son interrumpidas por una bola de nieve que choca contra su rostro. Impávido como sólo él puede serlo, se queda quieto durante algunos segundos, digiriendo que Sakura Haruno ha burlado sus reflejos.

—¡Deja de ser tan amargado y vente a jugar!

Por un momento, Sasuke recuerda sus tiempos con Itachi y la calidez del recuerdo le hace aceptar la propuesta tan infantil de la mujer. A paso lento se acerca a Sakura, y al llegar a su lado, la toma del brazo, levantándola del manto frío. Ella se deja hacer y cuando Sasuke la suelta, siente que el tacto le ha quemado.

Las capas negras de ambos se ondean al pasar una fría corriente de viento, y por ello, ambos se estremecen por el helado ambiente. Sasuke entonces se aleja dos metros de Sakura, quien lo mira confundida, y a una velocidad sorprendente, comienza a atacarla, lanzándole con rapidez bolas de nieve pequeñas. Sakura no tarda en seguirle juego y la guerra comienza entre ellos, sacándole sonrisas pequeñas a Sasuke y carcajadas sonoras a Sakura.

Él no quiere por el momento buscarle trasfondo a su actitud tan ridícula para sí mismo.

Con el pasar de los minutos, han quedado a menos de un metro de distancia entre ellos y ambos escuchan sus aceleradas respiraciones, pero no se detienen de luchar.

—Eres terriblemente fastidiosa—murmura Sasuke al sentir otro choque de nieve contra su rostro.

—¡Y tú hasta cierto punto, eres un amargado!

La diferencia de altura entre ellos provoca que ella tenga que esforzarse más para darle de lleno contra su rostro, y aquello, en el fondo eleva el ego de Sasuke. Más pronto que tarde cuando la diversión parece acabarse, están admirando por separado todos los huecos que hicieron en la nieve para sustraerla.

—Suficiente molestia.

Sakura vuelve a mirarlo con reproche fingido y entonces corre hacia él, dispuesta a colocarse a su lado. No obstante, no cuenta con que hay piedras ocultas debajo del manto blanco que cubre el suelo y pierde el equilibrio. Entonces ella espera el inevitable impacto de su cuerpo contra el frío, cosa que no sucede y se sorprende al notarlo.

Sakura abre los ojos con lentitud, pues los había cerrado para esperar el doloroso golpe, y jadea al notar que ha caído sobre Sasuke, quien al intentar sostenerla, tropezó junto con ella.

Haruno hace ademán de levantarse, pero se queda obnubilada por el rostro de Sasuke, quedando prendada de las facciones de él. La profundidad de la mirada de ella incómoda hasta cierto punto a Sasuke, quien aun con eso, no deja de devolverle la vista. La tensión entre ellos les parece palpable y el aliento de sus respiraciones se mezcla debido a la inevitable cercanía.

—Sasuke-kun…

Sakura cierra los ojos en espera de un contacto íntimo y Sasuke titubea sobre si debe hacerlo o no, y al final, lleno de miedo aunque no se note en su sereno rostro, va disminuyendo la distancia entre su rostro y el de ella.

Sin embargo, el contacto jamás llega a consumarse, pues Uchiha nota que un cuchillo lleno de _chakra_ se dirige hacia la espalda de Sakura y sin pensar en razones, cambia de posición con ella, recibiendo el impacto en su lugar.

Sakura por el jaleo abre los ojos con brusquedad y entonces ahoga una exclamación al notar como una gota de sangre cae en su frente. La gota carmín vino de la boca de Sasuke.

Mas antes de que logre decir algo, Sasuke cae a su lado como peso muerto, cerrando los ojos y la única mano que tiene con fuerza. Sakura se arrodilla junto con él pánico surcando en sus facciones, haciendo ademán de querer curarlo de inmediato, no obstante Sasuke le señala con la cabeza un lugar al frente.

Sakura mira aquello y chilla al notar como un grupo de _Shinobis_ renegados los comienzan a rodear, mirando con insistencia a Uchiha.

—¡Malditos! ¿Qué quieren de nosotros?

La boca de Sakura nunca fue especialista de guardarse sus cuestionamientos o emociones, y por ello sus palabras salieron como llagas de su boca.

—De ti, nada. Quizá sirvas para un rato de diversión—El jefe del grupo habla, siendo el único que viste con un suéter rojo, ya que los otros tres hombres del grupo visten completamente de negro—. De él, buscamos sus _dojutsus_.

Al ser nombrado, Sasuke hace un esfuerzo enorme por lograr incorporarse, y al hacerlo, se coloca frente a Sakura, activando su _Mangekyo Sharingan_ y dejando al descubierto su _Rinnegan._

Sakura lo ve con los ojos cristalizados y se levanta de forma rápida, sirviéndole de soporte a Sasuke. Ella dirige su mirada hacia la gran herida que tiene él en su espalda y se asusta, necesita espacio para curarlo y parece ser que de forma inevitable lucharán con ellos.

—¿Para qué quieren "esto"? —cuestiona Sasuke, señalando con la mano sus ojos.

—Vales dinero chico, sólo por eso.

Sasuke mira a Sakura con severidad.

—Largo, me enfrentaré a ellos.

—¡No! —brama Sakura, gimoteando—. No te voy a dejar luchando solo y herido.

—Sakura, no seas terca. Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto. Resguárdate lejos de aquí y te alcanzo.

Ella al escucharlo, se hace la sorda.

—Por el momento no te retires el cuchillo, hay que acabarlos rápido para curarte.

Sasuke no tiene tiempo de discrepar, pues Sakura comienza a realizar sellos de mano y es entonces que comienza la batalla. Mientras van luchando Sakura y Sasuke, notan que no es tan peligrosa aquella banda de criminales, mas el problema no radica en la fuerza, sino en el tiempo.

El tiempo es vital para Sasuke y Sakura sólo desea que el tiempo detenga su camino.

—¡Shanaro!

Uchiha al luchar, es perseguido por un dolor infernal en su interior, y con ello tiene la certeza de que el cuchillo perforó varios órganos. Su capacidad es limitada por la herida que le aqueja y Sakura cada vez que ve que titubea al luchar, se llena de pánico.

La batalla no se extiende a más de una hora. Sólo quedan rastros de sangre en la nieve virgen, árboles rotos y cuerpos sin vida.

Él observa el panorama intentando parecer impasible, mas su resistencia llega a su límite y se derrumba en el suelo, gimiendo largamente.

—¡Sasuke-kun!

Ella corre hacia Sasuke y se arrodilla frente a él, volteándolo con delicadeza para checar la herida de su espalda. Al hacerlo, Haruno jadea y se lleva las manos a la boca, observando atónica la cantidad de sangre que sigue brotando de la herida, producto de que el arma perforó órganos, llegando incluso a dañar al corazón. Y la situación empeora al darse cuenta que aparte de _chakra,_ el cuchillo contenía veneno.

Sasuke cierra los ojos con fuerza al percibir las reacciones de Sakura. Va a morir.

Mas Sakura no se rinde y le quita el cuchillo con más fuerza de la necesaria, intentando darse prisa. Pues es mortal que cualquier veneno esté demasiado tiempo en el cuerpo y más en una profundidad tan cercana al órgano que se encarga de bombear la sangre. Él gime de dolor por la brusca acción.

—Sakura...

—N-no hables, Sasuke-kun. Y-yo te v-voy a curar—Los sollozos que brotan de la garganta de Sakura impiden que hable correctamente, y mientras habla, evoca la palma recuperadora.

Sasuke gira ligeramente su rostro, lo suficiente para ver con claridad el rostro compungido de Sakura, y dirige su mirada hacia las manos blancas de ella, observando el resplandor verde que se almacena en su herida.

Los minutos transcurren con lentitud y él imagina su existencia en el infierno, pues no le tiene miedo a ese lugar, está seguro de merecerlo por cada acción que hizo a lo largo de su vida, y entre aquellas acciones, recuerda perfectamente el día en que intentó asesinar a la mujer que ahora trata de salvar desesperadamente su vida.

—De-deja y-ya eso. Sé q-que ya s-sabes q-que…

—¡No digas eso, Sasuke! Te voy a…

Las palabras de Sakura no llegan a completarse ya que Sasuke con fuerza de voluntad, estampa sus labios con brío contra ella, sintiéndolos salados por las lágrimas que derrama. Haruno titubea al principio y lucha por separarse para continuar intentando salvar su vida, mas la certeza de que será la única ocasión en que estará con él así, le vence cualquier razonamiento y corresponde débilmente al contacto.

Durante el desesperado beso, Uchiha siente como poco a poco, cada extremidad de su cuerpo se entumece y sus parpados piden cerrarse, declarando la inevitable sentencia de que se sumergirá en el sueño del nunca sentir.

Y mientras tanto, Sakura lucha por serenar sus sollozos al probar el sabor a sangre que desprende la boca de Sasuke, ya que imagina que ese es al sabor de la muerte. Cuando se les agota el aire, separan sus rostros con lentitud, y se miran, sintiendo un remolino completo de emociones.

—Sa-Sakura, t-tengo frío.

La muerte adhiriéndose a su organismo, le hela a Sasuke cada centímetro de su cuerpo, llenándolo de miedo y paz al mismo tiempo. Está seguro de que hubiera querido vivir más y cumplir su misión sobre investigar datos de la Diosa Conejo, mas sabe y se siente satisfecho de haber dado la vida por la joven que llora aferrada a su cuerpo, emitiendo escandalosos sollozos que le parecen lejanos.

—¡Te amo, te amo Sasuke-kun!

—Sa-Sakura, g-gracias—susurra él con su último aliento, ahogándose finalmente en las tinieblas de la muerte.

La muñeca de trapo entonces, deja de latir en ese instante, mientras la mariposa pasional de Sasuke vuela, completamente libre. Sus silencios han muerto junto a la muñeca, liberando a su corazón roto de todo dolor y toda cadena.

—¡Sasuke! —grita ella, desgarrándose la garganta.

Es entonces que del cielo vuelve a caer nieve, y Sakura está segura que por cada copo de nieve que cae al suelo, hubo un silencio entre Sasuke y ella.

 **.**

 _Y a tu regreso estaré lejos,_ _  
_ _entre los versos de algún tango._ _  
_ _Porque este corazón sincero_ _  
_ _murió siendo muñeca de trapo._

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Es un honor volver a vernos.

Y ahora vengo con la reedición del songfic "Muñeca de trapo" que publiqué el mes de abril de este año. No estoy satisfecha con el otro trabajo y por ello lo he eliminado, subiendo esta nueva versión.

La otra tenía Ooc, fallas canónicas y narración muy simple. Por tanto, esta reedición para mí, está bien, ya que la canción "Muñeca de trapo" es mi canción favorita.

Pasen excelentes vacaciones si están en época y no olviden dejar review, se los agradecería mucho. Y si gustan también, pueden darle like a mi página de Facebook "Ashabi-Fanfiction".

Atentamente: Ashabi.


End file.
